


The fallen king (english)

by Odvie



Series: The black king (english) [1]
Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Multi, Underland is seriously fucked up in this story, mentions of torture, psycho red queen, the teachers in the story take no shit from the red queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odvie/pseuds/Odvie
Summary: 200 years after the events of "Alice : through the looking glass", Underland is in chaos : the red queen took back control, the black king is imprisonned in his own castle and the white queen is nowhere to be seen. Will 4 lost teachers be able to change that and to get back home ? Let's find out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Please be nice if you find any typos.

Chapter 1 :

If Luna Richter, history and geography teacher, had known that was waiting her for her arrival in the highschool this morning, she would have never gotten off her bed. Medium sized and thin, she was just coming back from a long sick-leave because of a really bad case of flu epidemic, making a lot of students and teachers falling sick in the school. Her long chestnut hair was falling way down her back, tied in a loose braid. Her particolored eyes were looking suspiciously at the main building in front of her : something wasn't right. The place was too quiet to be normal. Replacing her scarf, she took a long breath and opened the front door.  
…  
Nothing ?  
Weird...  
A few students were walking in the corridors, nothing unusual. The supervisors were chatting in their office and some unused classrooms were more or less full of students doing homework or other things. A normal day in the highschool...  
Why couldn't she shake off the bad feeling ?  
She decided to decided to walk toward the teachers'room.  
Again : everything was quiet.  
Definitly abnormal...  
She pushed the door...  
BOOMM !!!  
And she got thrown two meters back, landing on a pile of cardboxes and polystyrene.  
The hand-crafted canon... She should have seen it coming...  
And by hearing the laughters, she knew who did this explosive welcome :  
“Julie ? Erwann ?” She managed with a croacking voice. “I know it's you !”  
The laughters went louder and two familiar heads showed up by the doorframe.  
“Well, Luna” Snickered the tall and slim man with his dark-brown hair tied in a low ponytail and rectangular glasses on the nose.”Are you working on a remake of Fort Boyard ? You have the same voice as The Professor !  
-Screw you, Erwann.  
-I love you too, you know that ?”  
Erwann McCain was a philosophy teacher and well-known for his love of pranks and gossips. Luna and him were rarely seen without each other.  
Julie Menjart was the physics and chemistry teacher, and she loved to create weird things and to make some innovative (and dangerous) experiments for her students. The hand-crafted canon was hers, and many fellow teachers had been the unlucky targets of this dangerous artisanal device.  
Contrary to Luna with her small frame, Julie was 1,80 m tall with broad shoulders. Her impressive looks for a woman added to an explosive personnality and her unconditionnal love for risky things made her someone better to keep as a friend than a foe. No one wanted to be her ennemy. She had medium dark blond hair and rectangular glasses on her blue eyes.  
“Hi, Luna” She saluted with grin. “How is the flu ? Better ?  
-The doctor wanted to take another week of sick-leave but I told him I was fine enough to go back to teaching classes.  
-With that voice ?! Holy shit ! Even Darth Vader has a prettier voice !  
-I made my lessons on computer. It should be fine.  
-Yeah...”  
No one was convinced...

Two hours later, Luna spotted them in the corridors : Erwann was chasing Julie who was cackling loudly. By hearing the philosophy teacher, he just had been pranked by the chemist and it had been rather explosive.  
Well, that explained the messy hair...  
She decided to follow them, just in case. She feared the chase would degenerate into a verbal fight or worse, not that happened often here.  
By doing this, they all arrived to the chemistry and physics secondary laboratory, full of miscellaneous items, from the most sophisticated to some really old stuff. A big grandfather clock was sitting in the back of this room, sieging against the wall and towering the teachers passing near.  
Speking of the devils...  
“Julie, why the hell are you trying to hide inside this clock ?”  
That was Luna's question as Erwann nearly fell on the floor because he was laughing a bit too hard.  
“I'm hiding from Erwann so he can't find me.” Answered Julie as if it was obvious. “That's weird... Huh... Guys ? Am I dreaming or there is some light at the back ? And how can I fit entirely inside this clock ?”  
Erwann stopped laughing and watched her :  
“Wait : you're joking, right ?  
-I'm not ! Come ! Let's check this !”  
She managed to enter inside the grandfather clock and disapeared, leaving the other two behind very perplexed.  
“Maybe we should have a look.” Muttered Erwann, walking closer and stepping inside. “What the... ? Is that a tunnel ? Luna, come check this : it's a tunnel !  
-You're joking...  
-Not at all ! Come !”  
He entered and disapeared inside the clock.  
“That's crazy...” Grumbled the history teacher. “Well, I might as best check this out. I fear the worse if I let those two alone without supervision...”  
She took a big breath and entered the clock.  
“Here goes nothing...”  
She didn't see the man walking in the laboratory just as she was vanishing inside this weird and tall clock.  
Mathieu Desjoyaux was a biology teacher. Tall and slim; he had long brown hair tied in a low ponytail cascading his back. With his sharp cheeksbones and warm chocolate eyes, he was quiet and known for his rather gentle nature. Knowing his three coworkers and the love of two of them for making trouble, he had followed them to check on them and make sure they weren't plotting for some crazy scheme involving the whole floor exploding or something like that.  
Seeing the history teacher stepping inside the clock and not coming back, he raised an eyebrow and walked closer : what was this sorcery ?  
No one was inside the clock when he peaked his head in and he could spot a faint light in the back but it seemed far away. What that was ? A tunnel ? How was it possible ? He decided to step in and followed the dark path : he needed to find the three others. Luna alone wasn't enough to stop the infernal duo. She would need assistance to rein them into behaving correctly.  
After pushing a rather heavy door; he found himself in a dark corridor built with black stones and black metal. This place was enormous ! Where was he ? He stepped forward and turned around : he just exited another grandfather clock, like the one in the laboratory.Was it a portal ?  
Weird... but why not ? Now, if he could find them...  
“Luna ?” He called. “Luna, where are you ? I hope you didn't loose Erwann and Julie because it will be hell to find them back in this place ! And it's rather cold here for you ! You will get sick again if you stay in the cold for too long !”  
Loud steps answered, startling him : this wasn't his coworkers ! He saw a garnison of strange individuals looking like armoured anthropomorphic cards, all in red and black and armed with sharp spears.  
“What the...”  
The newcomers charged at him without warning.  
“AAAHHHH !!! HELLPP !!”  
The teacher's screams echoed in the corridors as he was being dragged away by the card-people.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :

"Erwann ! Julie !"  
Luna was searching the huge black castle for hours. Her friends and coworkers were nowhere to be seen. And how could she find her way in this place ?! This was a real labyrinth !  
She hid herself in an alcove to avoid a new patrol of weird humanoid cards in red and black armours. Were her friends still inside the castle ? She waited until the card-peole left the corridor and left her hiding place to go on her search. They had to be somewhere !  
She went up many stairs, needing to stop regulary to keep control of her breathing and keep from coughing her lungs out. After climbing another long stair, she found a balcony enabling her to discover the surrounding area : black and arid grounds, hilly lands and a bottomless pit looking like a giant clock, which its center seemed to be this even darker and sophisticated castle. Castle where she was actually lost...  
Where the hell was she ?!  
Very careful about not being seen from her high spot, she recognised some red moving shapes of this strange living cards on the black grounds outside.  
"Julie ! Erwann ! It's the last time I'm following you when you find something unusual ! Erwann ! Julie ! Where the fuck are you ?!"  
She stood a few minutes in complete silence, listening and wondering if she should keep hope to find her two friends, then she heard a distant voice :  
"It seems you need some help."  
It was faint but it seemed to be from inside the castle and with a really heavy austrian accent (thanks Julie and her german paternal family) and this was a definitly deep and masculine voice, too deep to be Erwann's voice anyway. She was a bit scared by this unknown voice but she couldn't stop herself to ask :  
"Who just spoke ? And where are you ?  
-Come inside. I am upstairs, in the small and dark room at the top of the tower, above the Grand Clock."  
This voice was definitly from inside the castle but Luna wasn't feeling brave enough for another expedition inside this dark cold creepy place.  
"Do not fear. Come closer. I can help you."  
The woman swallowed and walked cautiously toward the stairs, finding the one who could lead her to the potential upper floors.  
"Is someone here ?" She asked warily.  
This bunch of stairs was really creeping her out.  
"Come closer." Insisted the voice. "I would he happy to help you to find your friends.  
-Really ? You would help me to find those two terrors I call friends ? How nice of you...  
-You seem nice too."  
She wasn't buying it, but if this one could really help her... she would not look into a gifted horse's mouth.  
"Thank you, Stranger. But how could you help me ?  
-You just have to come closer. Approach."  
She climbed the stairs and found a large circular and seemingly empty room, plunged in a relative darkness, with only a thick pillar at its center and the frame of what seemed to be a sitting man against it. The man was wearing black clothes and a black leather hood was covering his entire head.  
Was the hell was that ?!  
"You... Are you sure you can help me ? I don't want to be a bother...  
-You're not a bother. Please come closer. Don't fear.  
-My name is Luna. Luna Richter. And you are ?  
-I am Time. The infinite. The immortal. The incommensurable... unless you have a clock of course.  
-... Alright..."  
Either this dude was totally crazy, or seriouly delusionnal and thinking he was a sort of god of time... In either case, this wasn't good... But she had gone too far to flee. She continued to walk toward him and listening :  
"That's it : come closer. Don't mind the discarded armors on the way : it was just a slight misunderstanding."  
-Understood.  
-What a nice little naive subject... Purred the man. So easy to tr... help ! Easy to help ! That's it : help."  
Luna frowned but said nothing : if she ran away, he would alert the card-people and this wasn't an option right now. She looked around and nearly tripped on a discarded helmet. By the "crack!" she heard, there was something bony inside and she didn't want to check out what it was exactly !  
"Come."  
She could hear some strange ticking sounds coming from him. Was was that ? Were those chains on him ? Could the sound be coming from the chains ? Or was it something else ?  
"If you could help me." Purred the man. "Something really fast and easy...  
-What do you need me to do ?" Asked Luna who was already fearing for the worse.  
"This hood is keeping me from seeing. Take it off.  
-I don't think you'll see much in this dark room...  
-I insist : take it off."  
He craned his head down to give har a better access to this bad-looking leather bag covering his head. The fabric was really old and shattering under her fingers. She toof off the hood and saw the face who has hidden under. This was human-looking, with a litteraly white skin, a black mustache and black sideburns? He had dark rings under his intense electric blue eyes. That was giving him a dark and dangerous look. He blinked once and he suddently made an heinous face before lounging at Luna who just got enough time to dodge him.  
"Holy shit !"  
She should have never entered this room ! She ran toward the exit, well aware of the rampaging tall man behind her who was shouting a furious :  
"It's no use to run !! You can't escape time !!"  
Luna slipped on a piece of armor and the fall just saved her from a second assault. She got back on her feet as fast as she could and ran at full speed, ignoring her sore body. Her attacker was still behind trying to catch her !  
KLANG !  
"Ouch !"


	3. Chapter 3

The big man fell flat on his back, still bound to the pillar by the chains. Luna stopped running when she heard a cry of pain and looked behind her : he was wearing a sort of metallic collar and the chains were really tight. His wrists and ankles and ankles were also chained to the pillar. She held back a flinch : that fall must have been painful !  
"The chains !" Cried the man. "Take them off !"  
Lambda people should have taken the chance and ran away from this room and its crazy murderous guy... Luna was a teacher so... not really part of the lambda people. So, she decided to confront him with her best teacher-death-glare :  
"You tried to kill me !"  
He flinched under her icy glare and her icier tone and tried to explain himself :  
"Entschuldigung Fraulein. I thought you were here on the Queen's orders.  
-That doesn't justify the murder attempt ! If you're behaving like that with everyone, no wonder you're locked up and chained to a pillar ! Murdering people is unacceptable !"  
He made a pitiful sound and tried to sit up, one of his eyes flickering briefly. Luna watched him crumbling under her hardest stare : the one she used on the caught red-handed students until they were spitting the thruth and apologised. He was visibly scared and in pain...  
What was the best thing to do ?  
He tried to kill her without reason ! A part of herself wanted to leave him in this room and never come back. But did he really deserve to be imprisonned like this ? Even a dangerous killer dog was better treated...  
He was now crying and trying to form some complete sentences :  
"Es tut mir so Leid... I was too blind. The Red Queen... She trapped me and locked me up in my own castle ! In this room ! I was so stupid... I thought she loved me !! Now, the only visitors I get are guards sent to torture me or her orders !! Why is doing this to me..."  
Well... Luna wasn't ready for this whole confession, and the breakdown that followed.  
Teacher instincts kicked in and she knelt near him :  
"I'm sorry for the shouting. I shouldn't have reacted like that.  
-This situation is hopeless...  
-Listen : there is no use to cry. I'm sorry I got angry. Let's just say I'm having a really bad day today.  
-Please." He pleaded. "Take off the chains ! I will help you to find your friends ! I promise."  
The distrust in her eyes seemed to hurt him more than the answer :  
"I'll say something terrible, Mister, but I don't fully trust you."  
The look of despair on his face said it all, but Luna decided to go on :  
"But I think everyone can get a second chance."  
She looked around in the room and counted more than 10 discarded armors on the floor with crushed bones.  
"Well... For you, it's more than a second chance then... Maybe you're just a lonely guy with -very- bad manners because you got locked up in this dark room for too long... So, I'm asking you : if I take off your chains, will you help me to find my friends ?"  
He seemed to think about it and Luna sat down a few meters away, fearing another unexpected attack from this very tall man. She looked around : a dark dusty round room with many discarded red and black armors and bones lying on the floor.  
Charming...  
She opened her backpack and took her planning : she had a test to prepere with her colleague Mr. Graves, a fellow history teacher. Well... That was going to be fun... This stern and strict man wasn't known for his sense of humor. On the contrary : he was scarinf everyone, even his fellow teachers, just by his mere presence.  
She glanced briefly at the tall man : still thinking ? Alright, she could use the time to recap what she knew about this place...  
It seemed that her friends and her had gone throught a portal and were now in another dimension, inside a huge black castle where the landlord had been chained down and locked in an empty room with only torturers as visitors.  
No wonder he was a bit insane...  
Moreover, there was a red queen, who had taken control of this black castle and her subjects were the living anthro card things. Was she a card too ? Oh, and this red queen and the prisonner here apparently had a common past.  
Fascinating...  
Something moved in her peripheric vision and she saw the tall man kneeling next to her.  
"I think the deal is correct. Let's do this."  
He strectched his arms toward her and waited. A deal was a deal. She was certainly going to regret it later... but she had to respect and do her part of the deal !  
She examinated the cuffs and the collar : everything was really rusty and rotten. She couldn't even tell if it was locked or not.  
Her small frame preventing her to use sheer physical strenght (where was Julie when you needed her ?), she searched inside her bag and retrieved...  
"What is this thing ?!" Shrieked the man alarmed by the thin blade and other sharp things on this strange tool.  
"This ?" Ansked Luna showing him. "It's my Swiss Army. Really useful. We can always need a Swiss Army."  
She had to hold him in place by the chains so he wouldn't move as she was working with her blade to open the cuffs. They were so rotten that it took little effort to remove from the prisonner. The collar was harder to take off, partly because of the man struggling to stay put. Finally, she managed to open and he threw the rotten piece of metal away, free of his chains.  
She stepped away and waited, shuddering in fear whent she saw his gaze darkening and staring at her without blinking. He shook himself and looked around briefly before asking :  
"How did you get here ?"  
That was the question she wanted to answer without being seen as crazy...  
"I walked through a clock. But I wasn't the only one."  
He was staring, waiting for more explanations :  
"I followed my two friends who were arguing again for some obscure reason. Julie found nothing better to do than hiding inside a grandfather clock. At first, we found it funny but she told us there was a tunnel inside and disappeared. Erwann followed to check on her and he disappeared too. I followed to get them back. The thing is : they didn't wait for me to wander in the castle and now I've lost them."  
He nodded slowly but his glaze was enough to tell her how stupid he was finding this story. He wasn't the only one : Luna was feeling dumb for following her friends here.  
"And there are weird armored card-people walking in and around the castle."  
He reacted immediatly, irritated by this new information, and gripped her arm.  
"Explain ! He growled.  
-Let me go ! You're hurting me !  
-Oh, sorry. -he released her arm and tried to calm down- Please, go on.  
-I'll be fine, just a bruise. There are many patrols in the corridors but if you hide out of their sight or in a small enough space and stay silent, they don't see you and they leave you alone.  
-You seem to have thought about it.  
-I spent an entire hour hidden in a corner before finding out I could walk around if I was paying enough attention. They're so noisy that they don't even hear our own footsteps."  
That was the truth about the noise, but it wasn't the most important thing at the moment for the history teacher : it was the weird tall guy, freshly freed, who was still staring at her with a wild expression. Had she done right by taking off the chains ?  
He got up and she restrained herself mentally to not back away : if she was showing fear, he could take that for a sign of weakness and attack her.  
He made a weird ticking sound, almost like a clock, turned toward the exit, walked a few steps, stopped and turned around :  
"You coming ?"  
She sent him a distrusting glare but followed him.


End file.
